


It Isn't What It Looks Like, I Swear!

by eosrealis (Aurorealis)



Series: Gravity Falls: "A grunkle in every bite, or your money back!!" mini-prompts and one-shots. [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mystery Trio, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorealis/pseuds/eosrealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr: http://eosrealis.tumblr.com/post/140482780499/here-have-some-quick-warm-up-ford-for-the</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Isn't What It Looks Like, I Swear!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://eosrealis.tumblr.com/post/140482780499/here-have-some-quick-warm-up-ford-for-the

“Come on, really!?”

 

Stanford cursed for what had to be the hundredth time as his neat pencil strokes failed to capture the likeness of that week’s monster. He knew what it looked like, every detail perfectly captured in his mind’s eye. It was just simply not coming out onto paper. In a fit of frustration, Stanford crumpled the plain sheet and sighed. “It’s fine, I’m fine. This is why we don’t start on the good paper.”

 

Ford glanced over at his journal, open at the newest blank page. Already, he’d scrawled a few details about size, temperament, even the monster’s diet that Stanford had managed to piece together right before being dragged off by his companions.

 

Fiddleford may be a fellow scientist, and Stanley a fellow adventurer, but they could both be such worriers. Honestly, Stanford was sure he could have retrieved much more intel if they had just stayed a few more moments. Apparently, the hydra was “going to kill us all, ford why aren’t you running”, and Stanford was “the stupidest genius I’ve ever met, Stan, grab your toddler of a brother before its poison breath spreads any further”

 

Stanford snorted. Those two were so dramatic. The Hydra’s breath was clearly just an oxygen displacing gas. A deadly weapon in the natural tunnel shafts it lived in, but slow acting. They could have afforded a few more seconds of studying, for science’s sake. Unfortunately, Stanford would just have to take what he could get, which meant trying to draw this stupid multi headed lizard.

 

Stanford pushed his chair back and stretched. He knew he could draw it, there were just so many details and shapes. It clearly wasn’t coming out right now, and Stanford knew his own art skills enough to know it was best to just take a break.

 

Come to think of it, he hadn’t eaten since before the hydra cave, had he? A trip to the kitchen was in order, then.

 

It was simple enough to walk down the hall, and turn into the kitchen entrance. Less simple was the sight that awaited Stanford. Fiddleford and Stanley were both there already, a common enough occurrence. What wasn’t common was them being plastered against each other. Fiddleford’s legs were straddled tightly around Stanley’s hips, his arms raised high in the air against Stanley’s own, both of their backs arched. They had frozen from whatever they were doing, both sweating and red faced, identical expressions of shock as both sets of eyes turned to Stanford.

 

“Um,” Stanford half squeaked as his 30 year old voice managed to crack. A flush of pure mortification lit his cheeks- were they- what else could they be- how long had they- Stanford knew they’d been flirting, but surely this was a bit soon!?

 

“I’ll just..” Stanford stepped backwards, unable to stop his frozen statue act, but equally unable to stay in the room any longer. “You two can just keep…. erm, I was never here,” with another backwards step Stanford left the room, breaking the line of sight. Immediately, he turned around and walked (as fast as he could walk) back to his study.

 

“Wait, no-!”

 

“That wasn’t what it looked like-!” Stanley’s abrupt shout chased Ford as he slammed the door behind him. Not that Stanford was fooled, of course not. He knew he could be oblivious, but Stanford wasn’t that unobservant. He knew they were on the way to becoming something of an item.

 

Just, he hadn’t been aware they were so close so soon. Stanford would have to make sure he apologized later and congratulated them, it wouldn’t do to make it look like Stanford was against them as a couple. There were just certain sights that Stanford wasn’t meant to see, both as a best friend and a brother. On the upside though, he wasn’t worried about his failed Hydra drawings anymore.

 

The next day, Stanford would confirm his support, while the embarrassed couple tried to explain that Stanley had just been trying to play keepaway with Fiddleford’s favourite mug, only to fail when Fiddleford refused to let his height be used against him and attempted to grapple the mug back. But Stanford would know better.

**Author's Note:**

> Who was right- Ford's assumption, or Stan & Fiddle's excuse?? The world may never know
> 
> (aka a little from column A, a little from column B)


End file.
